Training of the Green Beast: Naruto Uzumaki
by Vesperia 3501
Summary: Prequel to "Spring time of Youth" Naruto is ditched by Kakashi to train Sasuke privately. WHile fleeing from his new teacher Naruto is confronted by Might Guy who takes naruto under his wing for training. No yoai involved


Training of the Green Beast: Naruto Uzumaki

"Damn Kakashi-sensei always playing favorites with Sasuke-teme"

Naruto voiced with great anger as he avoided the pervert he had been left with.

"WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM NARUTO UZUMAKI? YOU ARE ACTING MOST UNYOUTHFUL!"

Came the loud and annoying voice of Might Guy as he walked toward the angered blond.

"It's my damn teacher; Kakashi-sensei is playing favorites again with Sasuke. He ditched me with some perverted teacher from the academy" Naruto sighed in an annoyed tone.

"I SEE, IN THAT CASE I SHALL INSTRUCT YOU IN THE WAYS OF YOUTH!"

Guy voiced as he clasped a hand on Naruto's arm and began dragging him towards the local training ground.

"I SHALL MAKE YOU A YOUTHFUL FORCE THAT WILL DEFEAT ALL IN YOUR PATH AND I SHALL FINALLY DEFEAT MY ETERNAL RIVAL IN OUR CHALLENGE!"

Guy laughed loudly as he dragged the struggling blond away.

Naruto's screams and cries were heard from the training grounds throughout the month.

One week later…

"COME NOW NARUTO-KUN JUST FIVE HUNDRED MORE PUSH UPS!"

"But I've already done five hundred!"

"THAT WAS JUST TO WARM YOU UP, AND NEXT WE SHALL JUST AROUND THE VILLAGE SIX TIMES ON OUR HANDS!"

"Kami help me"

Two weeks later…

"JUST TEN MORE FEET NARUTO, YOU HAVE ALMOST REACHED THE TOP"

"I'd like to see you try climbing up the side of the mountain with only kunai, no chakra and a two hundred pound boulder tied to your waist!"

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT I DID THIS SAME EXERCISE WHEN I WAS IN THE ACADEMY!"

"You have got to be kidding me"

Three Weeks Later…

"FASTER NARUTO-KUN, FASTER!"

"I'd like to see you out run a heard of bulls without chakra and weighed down by gravity seals, resistance seals and normal weights"

"I WILL ADMIT I NEVER HAD AT THE LEVEL YOU ARE AT BUT THAT JUST SHOWS YOUR TRAINING IS WORKING AND YOU SHALL BECOME MORE YOUTHFUL!"

"Perhaps this training isn't so bad"

Four weeks later…

"EXCELLENT NARUTO-KUN, YOU HAVE MANAGED TO LEARN MY IRON FIST STYLE IN HALF THE TIME IN TOOK LEE. YOU HAVE ALSO MASTERED THE LOTUS TECHNIQUES AND IMPROVED THEM TO FIT YOUR SHADOW CLONE STYLE OF FIGHTING"

"Thank you Guy-sensei. I shall continue training to improve myself even further"

"IN THAT CASE SLIP INTO THIS"

Pulls out a smaller version of his spandex outfit.

"THIS JUMPSUIT WILL KEEP YOUR BODY COOL WHILE YOU EXPRESS THE RESULTS OF YOUR YOUTHFUL TRAINING"

"Thank you Guy-sensei!"

"LOUDER NARUTO-KUN"

"THANK YOU GUY-SENSEI!"

"THAT'S MY STUDENT!"

Five Weeks Later…

"YOUR ESSENCE OF YOUTH CONTINUES TO IMPRESS ME NARUTO-KUN. YOU HAVE LEARNED HOW TO OPEN SEVEN OF THE EIGHT GATES AND YOUR HEALING FACTOR NEGATES THE NEGITIVE EFFECTS THEY HAVE. NOW YOU ARE EVEN MORE YOURFUL THEN BEFORE!"

"I KNOW GUY-SENSEI, WITH THIS TRAINING I VOW TO DEFEAT NOT ONLY NEJI BUT ALSO SASUKE, GAARA, AND ANY OTHERS THAT STAND IN MY WAY!"

"THEN ITS TIME TO COMPLETE YOUR TRAINING SO COME AT ME NARUTO-KUN AND SHOW ME YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Naruto's eyes flashed red as violent red chakra erupted from him.

"AS YOU WISH GUY-SENSEI. I SHALL NOT HOLD BACK"

Week before the finals…

"I AM SORRY GUY-SENSEI, I NEVER INTENDED TO PUT YOU THROUGH THE SIDE OF THE HOKAGE MONUMENT"

"IT'S ALRIGHT NARUTO-KUN, IT JUST PROVES YOU HAVE SURPASSED ME IN THE WAYS OF YOUTH"

Guy replied from his hospital bed next to his other student Rock Lee.

"BUT NOW YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WITNESS ME DEFEAT THE OTHERS WITH MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"IT'S ALRIGHT NARUTO-KUN; I KNOW YOU WILL DEFEAT THEM!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"NARUTO!"

"GUY-SENSEI!

"NARUTO!"

MAN HUG OF DOOM!

Hallway of the Hospital…

"Do those two ever shut up?" a nurse asked.

"Just ignore them, the sooner they heal the sooner it will be nice and quiet around here" another nurse replied.

"I feel bad for the Kyuubi brat, being corrupted by that sensei like that. Think someone should alert the Hokage?" the first spoke.

"Nah, just picture the look on his face when he shows up at the stadium tomorrow" the second giggled.

"Won't he have a heart attack then? The first asked.

"Yeah but then we get paid more" the second replied.

Day of the Finals…

"Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuga, begin!"

"Give up now, you don't stand a chance against my eyes" Neji voiced with a smug expression.

Naruto smirked, as he unzipped his orange jacket to reveal the green jumpsuit beneath it. The pants went next, revealing matching pants without the orange leg warmers, instead they were black. His wrists were wrapped with black bandages, in all he was a blond haired, green and black version of Rock Lee.

"So now you're coping Lee just like your Uchiha team mate? Don't you know once a failure is always a failure?" Neji voiced before an explosion of red chakra erupted from Naruto.

"DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL OUTSHINE DESTINY AND TAKE YOU DOWN. PREPARE YOURSELF!"

"_He sounds just like guy-sensei"_

Neji thought as Naruto become a blur and a kick slammed into Neji's face.

"ULTIMATE ENTRY!"

It was a perfect match to Guy and Lee's attack, the only difference was the red chakra left deep burns on his face and he felt like he was getting punched by Tsunade then kicked by a genin.

The others couldn't believe what was happening, Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last of the academy just knocked Neji Hyuga, last years top rooky on his ass in the span of five seconds.

"LEAF RISING WIND!"

Naruto's enhanced spin kick sent blades of wind flying past Neji, cutting up his clothes and leaving a scar on his headband.

"Rotation!"

Neji spun, sending Naruto flying into the wall.

Neji took this chance to catch his breath, Naruto had an advantage that Lee didn't have, he had chakra and access to ninjutsu which he still wasn't using so far.

Naruto got back to his feet, more red chakra came forth as Naruto's eyes turned a bloody red with a black slit.

"**LET'S END THIS! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**

Four clones of the blond appeared, vanished and appeared surrounding Neji, all kicked upward, sending him flying skyward.

'**U-ZU-MA-KI!"**

Each voiced as they landed their kicks. At the climax of his flight Neji gasped when the original appeared behind him, grabbed him, and locked him in a full nelson in mid air.

"**SECRET TECHNIQUE, NARUTO LOTUS!"**

With a burst of chakra they both shot down like a rocket. In an instant they slammed into the ground, the earth shook and the sky thundered from the impact. Everyone waited as the dust cleared for the results of such a beautiful, powerful attack.

Everyone gasped.

Neji was lying on the ground not moving. His arms and legs were bent at odd angles showing that all of them were broken, it was only his painful cries that showed he was still alive.

"AND THAT'S WHY I AM THE GREEN BEAST, NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Total chaos, that's only the way to describe the cheers from the crowd that followed.

The other rookies were stunned, except for Rock Lee who was crying after witnessing such a display of youth.

Skip all other matches invasion…

"That was amazing Naruto-kun, you totally kicked that dudes head off" Ino spoke. 

"Yes Kabuto and his genjutsu was a pain, thanks again for saving me Naruto-kun" Tenten smiled.

"Y-yes, thank y-ou for rescuing me t-too" Hinata stuttered.

"No problem Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan" Naruto smiled brightly, getting blushes from the three girls.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

They turned to see an injured Sarutobi along with his two advisors.

"For showing great skill and for rescuing the Hyuga heiress as well as my grandson and killing a dangerous traitor during the invasion I hereby promote you to chunin" Sarutobi smiled.

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto cheered.

"Way to go Naruto-kun, one more step towards being hokage" Tenten smiled.

"Let's all go celebrate, I know the coolest place with awesome karaoke" Ino cheered.

"Y-yes, let's go" Hinata agreed as she shyly hooked an arm with Naruto's while Tenten did the same with his other. Ino led the way as the four walked off, leaving the elders and hokage behind.

"He's gonna be quite the heartbreaker soon and now if I could only convince him to get rid of that awful green jumpsuit" Sarutobi sighed.

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN LORD HOKAGE BECAUSE HE IS FULL OF THE BRILLIANT FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Guy's voice was heard.

"Kami help us all" Sarutobi cried.


End file.
